<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cinnamon &amp; vanilla by CapnWinghead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652308">cinnamon &amp; vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead'>CapnWinghead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor actually hated coffee. Even so, he went in to Lehigh Coffee &amp; Tea every morning to see the cute barista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cinnamon &amp; vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick fill for day one of AU August. Prompt: Cafe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all his time on Midgard, Thor had never developed a taste for Midgardian coffee.</p><p>It was bitter, it tasted like burnt water and it wasn’t as if he needed the caffeine. But the staff at his physician’s office was obsessed with the “magically blended” javaccinos at Brisk Brew Coffee down the street and Thor was a kind boss. He made the trip early mornings to fetch a round for his nurses and his partner, Dr. Foster. However, this Tuesday, the lights were out at the café.</p><p>It was pouring down rain, thunder cracking and lighting flashing in the sky. It unsettled quite a few people on the street as they raced to find shelter. Storms had always calmed Thor.</p><p>He stood on the street corner for a few moments debating what to do. After all, he’d never come back empty handed before. Sure, the staff would be understanding, but there had to be somewhere else that could make a decent cup of coffee. If that was even possible, he mused.</p><p>He walked the block, umbrella in hand as he scanned for any sign of another nearby coffee shop. As he neared the end of the street, a car skidded around the corner, splashing water onto the sidewalk. Cursing, Thor stepped back and knocked over a wooden clapboard sign. Standing it upright, he read the letters:</p><p><em>Lehigh Coffee &amp; Tea</em>.</p><p>Intrigued, Thor turned around to find a tiny café. One so small that it had been extremely easy to miss. Tucked between a bookstore and a bank, the café was warmly lit, a soft golden glow illuminating décor Darcy would affectionately refer to as “vintage”. Although, to Thor, everything on Midgard seemed a strange blend of updated and outdated. They’d come far for such a young people.</p><p>As he entered, he carefully shook off his umbrella outside. There were three patrons inside. No one was behind the counter but, that was just as well seeing as Thor didn’t know what to order. The items on the menu were all rather strange. Straightforward names like “black coffee” and “cappuccino” with flavorings available upon request. There were pastries in the glass display case, lovingly made and appearing a lot less complicated and covered in frosting compared to the monstrous creations at Brisk Brew.</p><p>Frowning, Thor continued to read the menu a few times over when a voice sounded behind him. “Hey, buddy, you plannin’ on ordering?”</p><p>Thor startled, turning around and finding nothing. It took him a few seconds to lower his gaze. A man stood behind him, about a foot shorter than Thor. Dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a form fitting white t-shirt with intricate tattoos disappearing beneath his short sleeves. He was a small little thing; blink and you miss him. Except for those bright blue eyes, vibrant and sharp behind a pair of black frames.</p><p>“Oh, uh, I’m sorry. Go right ahead. I don’t know what I want.”</p><p>The corner of the man’s mouth quirked. “You’ve been standing here for at least ten minutes.”</p><p>With a nervous laugh, Thor rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yes, well, I’m ordering for my coworkers. I’m not big on coffee.”</p><p>The man’s eyes widened. “Really?”</p><p>“Hate the stuff, honestly.” He returned to the menu. “Sending me on a coffee run is usually a mistake.”</p><p>The man didn’t reply and Thor looked to him. He tugged at his ear a small device catching Thor’s eye. The man blinked at him, clearly amused. “I’m deaf in my right ear. I usually do okay one on one in quiet places. And this place is usually pretty damn quiet.”</p><p>Nodding, Thor gestured to the counter. “Go ahead of me.”</p><p>The man studied him for a moment before laughing and moving past Thor. And around the counter where he stood at the register.</p><p>He smiled. “What’ll it be?”</p><p>Thor’s face burned as he stuttered for a moment. “I don’t – I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you worked here.” In a coffee shop… where Thor had just admitted he hated coffee.</p><p>“We don’t wear uniforms,” the man replied. He leaned across the counter, cocking his head to the side. “Tell you what, I’ll make you something. If you hate it, you never have to trust me again. But, if you like it, you have to promise you’ll come back. Okay?”</p><p>Thor nodded eagerly, a smile spreading across his face. “You have my word.”</p><p>“Sweet,” he replied with a wink.</p><p>Turning around, he set to work. Whatever he was making, it involved a lot of attachments on a coffee machine that appeared very complicated and generated a lot of steam. He was skilled at what he did, his hands moving quickly and efficiently. Almost artful, Thor mused, as he found himself staring at them. And blushing when the man flashed a quick grin over his shoulder.</p><p>Then he set a white mug on the counter, looking to Thor expectantly.</p><p>Thor took a sip, already vowing to pretend to like whatever this was; he very much wanted to come back to see this man again. However, when the creamy taste sugar of vanilla and hazelnut burst across his tongue, the moan he let out was incredibly genuine. He drank more, his eyes closing in pleasure.</p><p>“Oh my god, what is this?”</p><p>The man fought a smile, a light dusting of pink spreading across his nose. His eyes were bright and smug. “You like it?”</p><p>“It’s incredible!” He took another sip, feeling it warm him up from the inside out. Nothing about this reminded him of the bitter aftertaste that he usually associated with Jane and Darcy’s monstrosities. “What is this?”</p><p>“It’s a latte. If I reveal the recipe, you have no incentive to come see me again,” he added teasingly.</p><p>Thor softened, setting the mug down. “Even if I didn’t love this, which I do, I’d come back.” The man averted his gaze, hiding a smile. Thor doubled down. “You’re very cute.”</p><p>The blush deepened and the man chewed on his lip for a second. “Here,” he reached across, swiping his thumb across Thor’s upper lip. “Foam,” he explained, wiping his hand on a towel.</p><p>“Oh,” Thor replied, his face warming.</p><p>“You’re very honest. I like that.”</p><p>Thor covered the nervous twist in his stomach with another sip. As he raised his mug, he caught sight of his watch. “Oh, no.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There are three very angry women back at my office. I’m about an hour late with their coffee.”</p><p>Laughing, the man leaned across the counter. “How can I help?”</p><p>“Can I have three more of these?”</p><p>“Sure thing, handsome.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thor came back the next day.</p><p>When the door opened, blue eyes instantly found his. Crinkling in the corners, the man came around the counter. “Hey, you’re back!”</p><p>“I keep my word.”</p><p>“Good to know.” He moved around, arranging the pastries in the display case. There was a dash of red and purple on his wrists that didn’t appear to be inked in.</p><p>“You’re an artist?” Thor asked, leaning against the counter.</p><p>“Art student,” he replied, focused on his work. “I take classes in between working here and my night job.”</p><p>“You have two jobs?”</p><p>He offered Thor a curious look in response. “I live in New York City.”  He straightened, dusting his hands off. “We can’t all be rich doctors.”</p><p>“You don’t know that I’m rich,” he replied. He was, by the standards here. Although, compared to what he’d grown up with, this wasn’t even comparable. Though, Asgard made a point of sharing the wealth with the kingdom. Midgard’s ways never really made sense to him. A thought occurred, “How did you know I was a doctor?”</p><p>The man blinked at him, his mouth working wordlessly for a moment. “I… may have asked around about you.”</p><p>“Really?” Thor asked, strangely flattered.</p><p>“It’s not every day a giant comes into my coffee shop.” He moved around the counter into safer territory.</p><p>“A giant?” Thor repeated amusedly. “You know, actual giants are much, much larger than me. We’re talking at least twenty feet. And those are the baby ones.”</p><p>Blue eyes brightened, clearly intrigued. “Really? How would you know that?”</p><p>Thor searched for the most common lie. “I’m a bit of a nerd about mythology.” He held out his hand. “Dr. Thor Odinson.”</p><p>“You’re kidding,” the man replied, shaking his hand. “Your parents must’ve been obsessed.”</p><p>“You could say that. My father told me many, many tales of Odin the war god.” The man shook his head, staring at Thor with great interest. “And you are?”</p><p>“Steve,” he replied with a laugh. “Nothing so interesting behind my name. My mother just liked it.”</p><p>“That’s just as well. It suits you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he said with a charming smile. He wiped down the counter. It seemed he was always busying his hands. “Why’d you decide to be a doctor? Why not a professor?”</p><p>“Oh, well,” he paused. No one had ever really asked him that question. “I’ve lived quite a life. When I… moved here, I learned more about the average lifespan. How much shorter it is compared to others. Even worse, those who would survive longer if given the chance and access to proper healthcare. So, I went to school and used my time for something worthwhile. My office doesn’t make a ton of money but, we’re helping the community. They pay what they can. There’s more than one way to help others, you know?”</p><p>Steve studied him for a moment, his eyes soft. “That’s pretty damn amazing,” he said.</p><p>His words made something soft bloom behind Thor’s ribcage. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze. “Thank you.”</p><p>When he managed to look up Steve was still smiling at him. “So, same thing today?”</p><p>“Same thing.”</p><p>“Coming right up, Doctor,” he replied teasingly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thor returned the next day, and the next, his morning coffee runs quickly becoming the highlights of his days. A few weeks in, Thor decided to stop by the shop on a Saturday before heading into the office.</p><p>He hoped Steve would be working.</p><p>There was someone new behind the counter. A tall man with long, messy brown hair and an expression that seemed to say “go away”. Thor forced himself forward, sliding his hands into his pockets. As he approached, the man levelled him with a bland stare.</p><p>“Er, hi, I’m Thor.” The man blinked at him. “I, uh, I should order.” He stared at the menu. And continued to stare as he realized he didn’t actually know his order. Smiling nervously, he said, “I don’t know what it’s called.”</p><p>The man rolled his eyes. He turned and called out, “Steve! Your guy is here!”</p><p>Thor’s face burned. The man stared at him plainly as there was a clamor in the backroom, followed by the sound of something metal hitting the floor. A curse. The man at the counter sighed, leaning against the brick wall behind him. Steve appeared seconds later a little frazzled with a dusting of flour across his nose and left cheek.</p><p>It was rather adorable.</p><p>He offered Thor a quick smile before glaring at the man behind the counter. “You could’ve just said, you know?”</p><p>“I did,” the man replied with a shrug. He headed towards the back.</p><p>Steve shook his head, offering a quick greeting. “You work Saturdays?”</p><p>“I work Saturdays,” Thor confirmed. “Sometimes Sundays, too. Some of my patients can’t take off during the week. Usually, my schedule’s jam packed with lots of kids on Saturday.”</p><p>“You’ll definitely need your fuel then,” he said.</p><p>Thor nodded with a grateful smile. He didn’t actually – caffeine didn’t have much of an effect on him. But Steve did.</p><p>Steve turned around and got to work. He always made everything look so effortless, his hands moving smoothing from machine to machine. Thor felt sure he would’ve had a hard time even getting the buttons right, let alone handling hot cups of steaming milk without scalding himself.</p><p>Steve set the cups on the counter before pulling out a cardboard carrier. “There you go. Sorry about Bucky. He looks like a jerk, acts like a jerk, and he talks like one, but he’s a great guy.”</p><p>The words gave Thor pause, his smile wavering a bit. He took the carrier as Steve slid it across to him, their hands brushing with a curious spark. “But I’m ‘your guy’, right?” he asked teasingly.</p><p>When it clicked, Steve blushed. “No!” At Thor’s frown, he added, “I mean yes, but no.” He scratched at his brow, adding, “He thinks I’m sweet on you.”</p><p>Grinning, Thor picked up one of the cups. “Really?” He took a sip, immediately scalding his tongue. He thought he played it off, ignoring Steve’s curious stare. “And, uh, are you?” he asked smoothly.</p><p>Shaking his head with a fondness, Steve asked, “You don’t know anything about me.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not exactly true. I know your name. I know you’re going to art school. I know that you work at this café.” Steve bit down a smile. “I know that you’re very cute.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Steve chewed on his lip for a moment before cursing. “Screw it. C’mere.” He took Thor’s hand, pulling a pen out from his pocket. Thor studied the curving lines of a dragon on Steve’s inner wrist as he scrawled a number across the back of Thor’s hand.</p><p>“This is your number?” Thor asked, studying it.</p><p>“No, it’s Bucky’s. I think you two really hit it off,” he said with a grin. “Yes, it’s my number.”</p><p>“So, I can call you.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes lit up as he laughed. “Yes, you can call me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thor showed up early for their date.</p><p>They agreed to meet at the coffee shop and walk together to the diner. He’d recommend a place he’d gone quite often, but Thor hadn’t been choosy. He didn’t really care where they went; he was just happy to be with Steve.</p><p>When Thor arrived, Steve caught sight of him from behind the counter, a bright smile spreading across his face. A warmth bloomed Thor’s chest as he stood in the doorway, grinning back until someone asked him to move. He shifted out of the way, stuttering out an apology as Steve came from behind the counter.</p><p>He tossed his apron to Bucky, calling out, “Don’t burn the place down while I’m out.”</p><p>“I can manage without you here, Stevie,” he said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Thor gestured for Steve to go ahead of him as they stepped out onto the street. Steve slid his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“You eat at this place a lot?” Thor asked.</p><p>“Kind of,” Steve replied with a smile. “My Ma used to work there. She took on extra shifts when she wasn’t at the hospital.”</p><p>“She worked there?” Thor asked hesitantly.</p><p>Steve’s mouth turned down in the corner. “Yes, up until she died. She got sick. Leukemia.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Steve nodded, averting his gaze. “Anyway, Sheila and the ladies took really good care of me. I try to go as much as I can. I practically grew up there. But we’re not just going to eat,” he added with a grin. “We’re going to cook.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My shoebox apartment has a kitchen I can barely fit in. There’s no way a guy like you could fit in it and I’d like to make somethin’. Since you like my stuff so much,” he added smugly.</p><p>Smiling, Thor agreed. “Alright, as long as you’re not expecting me to help. I set fire to things just being near them.”</p><p>“Noted.”</p><p>They reach the street corner and there’s a bright flash in the corner of Thor's eye. He only had a split second to gather Steve into his arms and throw both of them to the ground with a shout.</p><p>“Get down!”</p><p>A blast of fire above them followed by a loud roar that rattles the street. Thor hovered over Steve, gazing up at what has to be a mirage. Clearly, it had to be one of his brother’s tricks. It can’t be real.</p><p>There can’t be an 80-foot-tall dragon standing in the center of New York City.</p><p>Panting, Steve turned over, gazing up at the dragon with wide eyes. “I’m hallucinating. I’m still asleep,” he muttered.</p><p>“Unfortunately, you’re not.” Thor climbed to his feet, staying low as he pulled Steve to sit up. “You’ve got to get inside.”</p><p>He pushed Steve further up the street, gathering a few scared citizens as he did. He had Mjolnir with him, disguised as an umbrella. Herding Steve and the others further down the block, he gripped it tight, adrenaline coursing through his blood. When he turned around, Steve called out to him.</p><p>“Thor? What are you doing? Come on!”</p><p>“I’ll be right there.” Steve stared at him and he wracked his brain for an excuse. “I’ve gotta make sure my office evacuated.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you.”</p><p>“No, no, you go. I’ll be fine. Honest.” At Steve’s worried face, he added, “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>He rushed into the fray, praying Steve actually listened.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thor has to cancel their next date due to an alien invasion.</p><p>The next is cancelled when Enchantress turns him into a puppet for a few days.</p><p>The next is postponed due to fractured ribs and a curse that rendered him voiceless.</p><p>The next time he sees Steve, he’s not greeted with a smile. Instead, Steve quickly lowered his head as Bucky glowered at Thor from behind.</p><p>“You want him to leave?” Bucky asked, refusing to take his eyes off of Thor.</p><p>Steve shook his head. “It’s fine.”</p><p>Bucky grumbled, slipping into the back as Thor approached the counter.</p><p>“Hi,” Thor tried, wringing his hands.</p><p>“Hey.” His face blank where his eyes were painfully expressive. Hesitant and wary, bracing himself.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize.”</p><p>“You did. Several times,” Steve said. He planted his hands on the counter, a dash of yellow paint on his hand. “If you didn’t want to go out with me, you could’ve just said, you know? I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”</p><p>Thor gaped at him, lost for words. “I did want to go out with you.” Steve’s brow furrowed, a pained look in his eyes. “I do,” Thor corrected. “I just,” he bit his lip, cursing internally, “something came up.”</p><p>“I heard,” Steve replied blandly.</p><p>Thor stared at him, his chest tightening. This wouldn’t be the first item his other job came into conflict with his personal life. However, it was the first time he’d felt this upset about it. He was Midgard’s protector, his duty had to come first. But, was it so impossible that he should try to grab a piece of happiness for himself?</p><p>“Steve, I wish I could tell you what’s been going on with me but, I can’t.” Steve stared at the counter, his face downcast. “Is there anything I can say that’ll make you believe me?”</p><p>“Don’t think so,” Steve said quietly.</p><p>Sighing, Thor nodded. “Okay, I’ll go. I really am sorry.”</p><p>He pushed off from the counter. When he caught sight of the sky, he cursed.</p><p>Leaping over the counter, he tackled Steve to the floor as the storefront window burst, showering them in glass. Thor curled over him as the shop shook, paintings and frames falling off the walls and shattering as patrons screamed.</p><p>“Steve!” Bucky shouted, racing out of the back.</p><p>Thor rose to his feet, gripping his umbrella. He barely had time to change into his armor before a man appeared before them in a cloud of green smoke. He smirked.</p><p>“Brother, I see you’ve been busy,” Loki greeted.</p><p>“So have you.”</p><p>“Well, I have to get my fun somewhere.” His smile widened. “And you always were the most fun.”</p><p>Thor’s temper flared, grip tightening on Mjolnir. “Leave these people alone, Loki. They have no quarrel with you.”</p><p>“Yes,” Loki said consideringly, “but it seems that you quite like them. And I always did love playing with your toys.”</p><p>He reached out a hand and Thor darted forward, whipping Mjolnir through the air and taking them both into the sky.</p><p>It all made sense: the dragon, Enchantress’ involvement, the fact that the attacks only occurred when Thor was with Steve – Loki had clearly been behind them. It seemed he was happiest these days when Thor was unhappy. A painful realization, as much as it fueled Thor’s rage.</p><p>He tried to get them to a place far away from civilians. A hard feat in the heart of Manhattan, mid-day. When he finally secured a hold on Loki, thanking the dwarves of Nidavellir for the spellbinding cuffs, Loki got in a parting shot.</p><p>“I quite liked you voiceless, brother. Let’s try powerless,” he grimaced, gripping Thor’s wrist.</p><p>They fell to the ground like stars falling out of the sky.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Thor awoke, he was lying on something soft.</p><p>It smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, his body stretching out as he groaned. When his eyes opened, he found that he was indoors. An apartment by the looks of things; a very small one. Sitting up, he touched his head with a pained moan. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, both a little too small.</p><p>Turning his head, he found Steve curled up in an armchair nearby, asleep, a sketchpad on his lap. He snored, Thor noted with a fondness. Standing up, he carefully retrieved the sketchpad and set it down on the nearby table. The dark lines caught his eye, a smile spread across his face.</p><p>There were drawings of him. Asleep on the couch, smiling at Steve from across the counter, charging into the air with Mjolnir in hand. Thor traced over the lines carefully.</p><p>“So, clearly, you have some explaining to do,” a voice rasped.</p><p>Startled, Thor turned to find Steve sitting up in the armchair yawning. He stared at Thor tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. “You’re quite hard to carry, you know?” he asked.</p><p>“Did you…?” he began, trailing off in question.</p><p>“Bucky,” he explained.  Thor nodded, coming to sit in front of the chair on the floor. Steve pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. “So… talk.”</p><p>Thor didn’t know where to start. With the battle in Jotunheim, with Loki’s vendetta, with his fall to Midgard? He told Steve all of it, jumping backwards and forwards a few times. In time, he realized he’d tried to hide his guilt over the rift between Loki and he; the loss of a bond he’d used to think unbreakable.</p><p>“I realize the damage he’s done but… he’s my brother,” he finished. “My father assigned me protector of this realm. I couldn’t tell you because, in my experience, it’s more dangerous for the people I care about to know my secret.”</p><p>Steve cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowed. “You care about me?”</p><p>Thor nodded, “Yes, of course.” Steve’s eyes narrowed doubtfully. “Steve, I don’t drink coffee unless you make it. Caffeine actually does nothing for me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I go to the shop every morning to see you.” He paused, adding, “And because Darcy would kill me if I stopped bringing her your lattes. But, mostly I go because seeing you is the best part of my day.”</p><p>Eyes widening, Steve bit down on his lip. “Really?”</p><p>“Really.” He rose up on his knees, moving in closer to the chair. “I really like you.”</p><p>Steve smiled. “Well, I’m glad to know you weren’t actually blowing me off.” He uncurled his legs, planting his feet on the floor on either side of Thor. “Can we try again?” he asked, resting his hands on Thor’s shoulders.</p><p>“You sure? I can’t promise something else won’t come up.” He could feel his power at his fingertips. Whatever Loki had done, it had only been temporary. Seeing as Thor hadn’t been able to return him to Asgard, Loki would most certainly return.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Steve said firmly. His hand touched Thor’s cheek gently, his smile widening. “You’re my guy, after all.”</p><p>Thor grinned, rising up on his knees. Their lips touched in a soft press, joy bubbling up in Thor’s chest. Warmth spread between them, his arms curling around Steve’s waist as he deepened it. Steve tasted of vanilla and cinnamon, drawing Thor in further. He was sleep warm and soft, it felt effortless for Thor to sink into, quickly losing himself.</p><p>A crack of thunder sounded as they pulled away. Steve looked to him, eyes bright and excited. “It’s going to rain.”</p><p>“Looks that way.” Steve moved over for Thor to curl up with him in the chair. Thor gathered Steve in his arms, watching as the sky started to dim outside the window.</p><p>Leaning back into Thor’s chest, Steve whispered, “I actually love it when it rains.”</p><p>Thor hugged him tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Me, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come visit me on <a href="http://capnwinghead.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>